I feel Faint
by SyrusFangirl888
Summary: Oneshot. Syrus is feeling ignored, what will he do?


I'm sorry about this, but I need to get this of my chest. I wont hang around, so I'll do the disclaimer.

I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh GX

OOO

It was a very rainy day at Duel Academy. Syrus Truesdale was standing outside, staring ahead of him, where the students known as Jaden Yuki and Alexis Rhodes were walking alongside foreign student Jessie Anderson, smiling and laughing.

**I am a little bit of loneliness a little bit of disregard  
Handful of complaints but I can't help the fact that everyone can see  
these scars.**

'Yes. Everyone can see my scars but Jaden, Alexis and Jessie ether cant, or don't care.' Syrus thought. 'No. They are the ones causing my pain.'

Syrus started to walk behind them, scuffing his feet slightly on the dirt path. When he looked up, he realized that his 'friends' has left him, and he was all alone. Syrus' eyes started to water as he walked towards the lighthouse.

I am what I want you to want what I want you to feel  
But it's like no matter what I do, I can't convince you, to just believe  
this is real.

Syrus had tried to tell Jaden that he was lonely, but Jaden just started talking about Jessie or Duel Monsters. Now Syrus was looking out to sea, at the same spot as his brother before him.

So I let go, watching you, turn your back like you always do  
Face away and pretend that I'm not  
But I'll be here 'cause you're all that I got.

Visions of Jaden turning around and leaving him in the dust filled Syrus' mind. He knelt down on the concrete.

"WHY?!?!" He yelled, tears streaming down his face. Syrus realized that he would probably be chasing Jaden for his whole life, never able to give up.

I can't feel the way I did before  
Don't turn your back on me  
I won't be ignored  
Time won't heal this damage anymore  
Don't turn your back on me  
I won't be ignored.

No. Syrus would not be ignored anymore. He knew that if he did something drastic, Jaden would HAVE to pay attention to him. Syrus knew he was acting selfish, but he had no friends anymore. Chazz was ignoring him, Atticus was to busy and Tyranno never liked him in the first place.

**I am a little bit insecure a little unconfident  
Cause you don't understand I do what I can but sometimes I don't make  
sense****  
****I am what you never wanna say but I've never had a doubt  
It's like no matter what I do I can't convince you for once just to hear  
me out.**

But what could he do? Suicide was no good, because then he would be dead. (No duh)

Attempted suicide? That might work, but how to make sure he didn't die? Syrus stood up and dried his eyes, he then went to the Slifer dorms and knocked on the door. Jaden appeared.

"Hey Sy! Sorry but me and Jessie are sorting our decks at the moment, you can-" But before he could continue, Syrus punched him in the face with surprising power, knocking Jaden on the floor.

So I let go watching you turn your back like you always do  
Face away and pretend that I'm not  
But I'll be here 'cause you're all that I've got.

"S-sy? W-what are you doing?" Said the once confident Jaden as Jessie stood up, knocking his chair over in the process.

"No more Jaden. I'm not gonna take it any more. You ignore me and you shun me." Syrus replied, his eyes flaring with anger.

"What do you mean? You're my best friend, you know that, right?" Jaden said, standing up again.

"Wait, I thought you said I was your best friend!" Jessie exclaimed.

I can't feel the way I did before  
Don't turn your back on me  
I won't be ignored  
Time won't heal this damage anymore  
Don't turn your back on me  
I won't be ignored.

"I won't be ignored." Syrus echoed, taking out a knife that he found in the kitchens.

"W-what are you gonna do with that?" Jaden and Jessie stuttered. They soon got their answer when Syrus plunged the knife into his stomach.

No  
Hear me out now  
You're gonna listen to me, like it or not  
Right now  
Hear me out now  
You're gonna listen to me, like it or not  
Right now.

Syrus collapsed in a pool of his own blood as Jaden and Jessie ran up to him.

"Syrus?! SYRUS?!" Jaden shouted, picking Syrus up and carrying him to the infirmary as Jessie stood by.

I can't feel the way I did before  
Don't turn your back on me  
I won't be ignored

I can't feel the way I did before  
Don't turn your back on me  
I won't be ignored  
Time won't heal this damage anymore  
Don't turn your back on me  
I won't be ignored.

"Don't worry, his injuries aren't critical, he'll survive." Miss. Fontaine said as she came out of the medical room. Jaden, Jessie, Alexis, Chazz and Tyranno breathed a sigh of relive.

"Can I see him?" Asked Jaden, standing up. Fontaine nodded.

I can't feel  
Don't turn your back on me  
I won't be ignored  
Time won't heal  
Don't turn your back on me  
I won't be ignored.

Jaden entered the almost silent room. The only sounds were Syrus breathing and the heart monitor. Jaden took a seat beside him.

"Syrus, I don't know what to say…I guess the only thing I can say is…sorry. I'm sorry for ignoring you, really sorry." Jaden said.

OOO

Again, I am sorry if I wasted your time. No flames please, comments are welcome.

Ok, now I don't feel depressed! Yay! The only reason I wrote this was to get rid of my bad feelings, and it worked!


End file.
